


Night Terrors

by PondBadger08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondBadger08/pseuds/PondBadger08
Summary: [One-shot] Ron is having trouble sleeping, so is his little son Hugo. Good thing they can comfort each other and drink some good hot chocolate to keep the nightmares away.





	

“I can see your heart, Ronald Weasley.” The voice felt so close to him, almost as if it was inside his head. He was running in a dark forest, running away from something he could not see but knew it was close. He suddenly stopped running and turned on the spot. He was now in a park full of kids, his daughter and son were playing around the slides and then he couldn’t see them, and he knew something was wrong, he knew they were in danger. He started running again, screaming their names but they wouldn’t answer. Just in a blink, he was at The Burrow, everyone was crying but he didn’t know why. He looked around and saw all of his siblings there, his parents were also there. There was a body in the middle of the living room. He got closer and knew it was her.  
Ron woke up in his bed covered in sweat. He turned to his left side and saw his wife peacefully sleeping right next to him. He sighed in relief, now knowing that everything was okay, that it had only been a bad dream, that Hermione was safe next to him. He got close to her and kissed the top of her head. He had decided to go back to sleep, unfortunately for him he wasn’t able.  
The clock on the wall marked 3:42 A.M., he had been awake for thirty minutes now. Since he didn’t want to wake up his wife, Ron took his wand from the night table, got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. Trying to distract himself from the nightmare he had just had, Ron decided to make himself some hot chocolate which was the remedy for everything, according to him.  
He suddenly heard a noise behind him. In a single second, he took his wand and pointed towards the source of the sound, ready to shoot.  
“Merlin’s beard! Hugo! You scared me!” he quickly lowered his wand as he saw his six year-old boy standing frightened at the kitchen arch. Ron got to his knees and got close to his son. “What is it? Why are you out of bed?”  
“I can’t sleep” he said as he let his father hug him.  
“It’s alright, do you want some hot chocolate?” His son nodded and he lifted him. Ron put his son on the counter and gave him hot chocolate in a little plastic cup. “Did you have a nightmare?” he asked almost in a whisper, he didn’t want to wake up his daughter and wife. Hugo nodded again and took a sip of his chocolate.  
“Rosie wouldn’t wake up, I was scared.” He said a bit embarrassed. “What are you doing awake, daddy?”  
“Oh, daddy had a nightmare, too.” Hugo looked at his father confused and kind of taken aback.  
“I-I thought… I thought dads didn’t have nightmares.” He simply said as something he had always believed in turned out to be false.  
“Oh, believe me, we do” Said Ron slightly smiling at his son’s simplicity. “All the time.”  
“Do moms get them too?” Ron actually laughed a bit this time.  
“Yes, they do. Also grandpas and grandmas, and uncles and aunts,”  
“Even Uncle George!?” He couldn’t believe what he was listening. It had always seemed impossible to see adults scared by anything. His father laughed a second time before answering. “Yes, even Uncle George. Everyone has nightmares every now and then.”  
“That’s awful!” Hugo said with a trace of fear in his voice. “If adults get nightmares how are they supposed to calm down the children?”  
“Well,” Ron said with a wide smile on his face “we can always have a cup of hot chocolate and a conversation with our kids.” He messed Hugo’s hair a bit before finishing his cup. “We should go back to bed, don’t you think?” His son nodded and finished his own chocolate, then he jumped off of the counter and held his father’s hand.  
Together, they walked to Hugo and Rose’s room, where they found this last one profoundly asleep. Ron helped his son get into bed and covered him up with the sheets.  
“Dad, can you lie with me, just for a bit?” Hugo asked and looked directly into his father’s eyes. Ron sighed and smiled. “Alright, make me some room.” He lay next to his son in his small bed and let him hug him. In less than three minutes, the little boy was peacefully sleeping. With a smile on his face, Ron closed his eyes and realized he could now sleep.  
♦  
By 9 A.M. Hermione woke up and was confused as she didn’t feel Ron’s arms around her. She turned her head and saw her husband wasn’t in bed, so she got out of the bed and went to the kitchen, thinking she would find him secretly eating something. She saw the two dirty cups on the counter and got even more confused. She walked to the children’s room and there she found her daughter sleeping on her bed, and her husband and son holding each other as they slept together.


End file.
